1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the improvement of information input means for introducing information into a camera using electrical codes provided on an outer circumference of a patrone (film cartridge).
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, a device to provide information such as film sensitivity and the number of frames exposed, etc. in the form of electrical codes on an outer circumference of a patrone (film cartridge) and to read out the information by a contact provided in the vicinity of a patrone chamber, has been known, for example, from Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 52-2522, etc. Also, recently film placed in a patrone which itself actually has such electrical codes as those mentioned above, for example, a DX system has been introduced in the market by Eastman Kodak Company of the USA.
However, when the contact pressure of such a contact is increase, the posture of the patrone within a patrone chamber will be influenced undesirably, and as the number of contacts increases such an undesirable influence increases as well. This may result in a contact failure of the contacts themselves, and therefore the contact pressure of the contact must be reduced. For this reason, such a contact is made to be easily deformed by the simple touch of a finger and cannot break the oxidation films formed over its contact point by its own contact pressure. Thus it is apt to have a contact failure or an increase in contact resistance.